Animorphs in Johto
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: Now that it appears that the Yeerk menace has invaded Pokemon Earth, will the Animorphs be able to stop them?
1. Pikachu Surprise

******************Look, I love the Animorphs. I just don't like how they all died. This is something I came up with so bear with me.*********************************************  
  
Animorphs #57  
  
Animorphs in Johto  
  
By:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pikachu Surprise!  
  
"Ax! Fire the shredder, man!" Marco yelled.  
  
I fired the shredder. Its beam collided with the Dracon Beam and there was a huge explosion. Marco looked as the small Andalite fighter spiraled down towards Earth. Marco was very scared.  
  
"Ax-man, you can set us down right?" Marco asked.  
  
I can try. This is a unfamiliar fighter. Let's see, the green button's the ejection system or is that the red button? I said trying to make it funny.  
  
"Ax! This is no time for humor!" Marco yelled again.  
  
Marco, for once you have a point.Tobias said to him.  
  
The fighter crashed and my human friends were knocked unconscious. I went out to see how badly damaged the ship was when I saw this yellow mouse coming towards me.  
  
"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" It said.  
  
My translator chip told me that it was in need of help.  
  
In here, little one. I said to it.  
  
The mouse ran into the ship and I followed. Activating the cloaking device, I watched a pair of humans come out of the bush. One of them had a turtle-like creature with them.  
  
"Where could that Pikachu have gone, Squirtle?" The male asked the turtle.  
  
"Squirt?" It replied.  
  
The two humans left and the "Pikachu" as the humans called it was smiling at me.  
  
"Anything you need?" It asked me thanks to the translator chip.  
  
I need a local morph. Do you mind if I acquire your DNA? I asked Pikachu.  
  
It let me use its back. I touched him and I saw the creature go into the morphing trance. When I fully acquired it, Pikachu left. The humans I were with woke up.  
  
"Ax, what happened?" Prince Jake asked me.  
  
We crashed. There are no signs of Yeerk activity and I have acquired a new morph. I said to my Prince.  
  
"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
It is a type of rodent. I said.  
  
I began the morphing process. My skin became yellow as my size shrank. My ears moved higher up my skull and my hind legs disappeared. I lost my tail blade as it formed into another tail. I found out that I have acquired a mouse with electrical properties.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, hawks and Andalites, we're not in Kansas anymore." Marco said.  
  
I believe it called himself Pikachu. I said.  
  
"This isn't right! That morph Ax just got is a Pokemon! They're not suppose to even exist! It's a freaky video game and cartoon! It's not even real! How in the world could this have happened?" Rachel began to yell.  
  
What is Pokemon? I asked my friends.  
  
Pokemon is a Japanese game which spurned a lot of parents to buy the game. In the game, there are these animals called Pokemon. There are 251 of them. The object of the game is essentially to catch them all. Along the way, you'll have to battle trainers and gym leaders. In order to beat the game, you have to defeat the best trainers of the league. I don't get it sometimes. Tobias explained to me.  
  
I looked around the craft with my stalk eyes. The human Cassie was not there. This wasn't like her.  
  
Where's Cassie? I asked.  
  
We found her by a cougar-sized creature that according to Tobias was a Persian. Around her, a group of assorted Pokemon had gathered around them.  
  
Blissey, Miltank, Charizard, Meowth, Pikachu, Dragonair, Mew, Blastoise, Venusaur, Bayleef, Sneasel, Rattata, Raticate, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Rapidash, Tauros, Farfetch'd, and I think that bird over there is Articuno. Tobias said to us.  
  
Cassie waved us over to her.  
  
"They like me. I was able to acquire their DNA so now I have nineteen new morphs." Cassie said to us. "They'll let you acquire them."  
  
We acquired the Pokemon and set out to a settlement. Then, my left stalk eye picked up on a dangerous foe.  
  
I see a Hork-Bajr Controller to my left, Prince Jake. A group of Taxxons are with it and they're chasing a man, a woman, and a Meowth. I said.  
  
"Let's try these new battle morphs." Prince Jake said.  
  
I felt myself grow as I concentrated on the Charizard DNA. My hind legs vanished again as my neck grew. I felt my tail catch fire until I remembered that that was alright. Wings grew out of my back and I became red. I saw that Rachel had become Blastoise. Cassie became the Articuno. Jake became Venusaur. Marco became Tauros while Tobias had morphed into Mew. I decided not to ask why.  
  
Let's rock! Marco yelled in thought-speech.  
  
Marco charged ahead and rammed right through a Taxxon controller. Its insides burst over the scenes while the other Taxxons ate him. Cassie used the Ice Beam attack and froze the group of centipedes. Tobias formed a sort of barrier and rammed right into the Hork-Bajr. Jake walked over to the controller and placed his massive foot on its chest.  
  
Now, how many survivors are there? Jake asked him.  
  
"Thirty-four. Twenty of them were flattened when a giant cat rolled onto them. You froze the last thirteen, human." The Controller told him.  
  
Jake used an attack called Vine Whip to hurl the Hork-Bajr into the air and another attack called Solar Beam to destroy it. I saw that the Taxxons were about to thaw out so I unleashed an attack called Flame-thrower on them. Marco wrinkled his bull nose.  
  
Ax, did you have to do that? He asked.  
  
I did not want them to get away. They would've cause great trouble for the humans that live here. I told him.  
  
The humans that we'd saved were watching us, greedily. Tobias formed an energy orb and blasted the humans and their Meowth away.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled as they vanished into the distance.  
  
Who is Team Rocket? I asked Tobias.  
  
Criminals. He replied to me.  
  
After we had demorphed, we were walking along a path when three humans shown up. One was a Caucasian boy with a red hat with a Pikachu walking with him. One was a light-skinned red-haired girl with a creature that still hadn't come out of its egg yet. The other was a dark-skinned man. The boy pulled out a handheld device and looked at the screen.  
  
"Those two Pokemon don't even register on the Pokedex, Misty. I'm going to see how well Pikachu is against them." The boy said.  
  
"Ash, maybe you shouldn't. You never know what could happen." The dark- skinned man said.  
  
"Brock, don't worry. Pikachu can take it." Ash said to his friends.  
  
We are not Pokemon! Tobias and I yelled at the same time.  
  
Misty pulled a similar Pokedex. It beeped when it was pointed at Cassie.  
  
"Guys, the bird and the centaur thing don't register on it but she does." Misty said pointing at Cassie.  
  
Cassie bent her head down.  
  
I was forced to bring you, Animorphs, here. Cassie knew this and let me utilize her body. Her body will not be damaged while I am within it. Do not worry about her. A voice began to say.  
  
What are you? I asked it.  
  
I am the Pokemon that the humans of this world call Celibi. As I said before, do not fear for your friend. She will be strengthened by the experience. Celibi said to us.  
  
How can we trust you? Tobias asked.  
  
Do you have a choice? 


	2. On The Road

(I can't remember many cities.) Chapter 2 On the Road  
  
I continued to walk with our newfound friends. Still, I wondered why Celibi inhabited Cassie's body. According to Ash's Pokedex, Celibi was this universe's version of the Ellimist.  
  
My body was shattered in battle. My soul went one way, my body went another. I wanted your help to find it. Celibi said to us.  
  
"This is all well and good but we'll need to get Pokemon." Rachel said.  
  
"She's right. People will think its strange that you don't have them." Misty said.  
  
I believe you are correct. I believe I would like a Squirtle. Perhaps a Totodile. I said.  
  
It was that Pokemon marathon you watched last week, wasn't it? Tobias asked me.  
  
Yes, it was.   
  
We arrived in a town called Vermillion City. Ash brought us to a restaurant where Tobias and I morphed into our human forms and continued on in.  
  
(Cassie)  
  
As I walked into the restaurant, I scanned the room with my eyes. As I glanced by a trainer, a wave of anger passed through me.  
  
The trainer with the Umbreon, he is one of them that forced me to this existence. Celibi said privately to us.  
  
"Ash, who's the guy with the Umbreon?" I asked.  
  
"That's Gary. Every time we meet, we end up in a battle." Ash said. "He's Professor Oak's grandson."  
  
I must have my body. He might have knowledge on where it might be. She said.  
  
I walked over to Gary. As I walked, I felt the Pokemon's anger begin to grow stronger. I stared straight into his eyes.  
  
We meet again, trainer! Celibi exclaimed.  
  
A look of horror claimed the face of the proud trainer. He tried to run, but was tripped by Ax's tail. Gary rolled over and found Ax's tailblade at his throat.  
  
Where is my body! Celibi yelled at the trainer.  
  
I would suggest you answer her question before I remove your head from your shoulders. Ax threatened Gary.  
  
"I don't know. Some guy named John took it." Gary said scared.  
  
You're coming with us. I will know the truth. Celibi said.  
  
We walked out of the restaurant and were stopped by two Officer Jennys.  
  
"Unhand that trainer!" One of them yelled.  
  
"We need him to find Celibi's body. Move aside." Jake said.  
  
"Come on, do you think we're going to buy that?" The other Jenny asked.  
  
You should. Celibi told them.  
  
"Go Growlithe!"  
  
The two police officers unleashed their Pokemon. Marco held up his hands in surrender.  
  
What are you doing? We need the information this pathetic trainer knows. Celibi said, angry with Marco.  
  
"We can't win." Marco said.  
  
"He's right." Rachel replied. 


	3. The Rescuers

Chapter 3 The Rescuers (Ax)  
  
"I can't believe we're in jail! Two days in this reality and I'm in jail! This isn't good!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
We were imprisoned. Tobias had a lead weight tied to his talons to prevent him flying off. I could tell Rachel was angry. Everyone saw the grizzly bear fur begin to form.  
  
"Rachel, don't!" Prince Jake said authoritatively.  
  
This made Rachel reverse the morph back to human. Nothing was helping the matter.  
  
Who knows where my body is? Celibi said in despair.  
  
I heard two men talking with one of the Officer Jennys. They came in.  
  
"Hi, I'm Professor Oak and this is Professor Elm." One of the two men said. "You've been released into our custody."  
  
"My name's Jake."  
  
"I'm Rachel."  
  
"I'm Marco."  
  
"I'm Cassie."  
  
I'm Tobias.  
  
My name is Aximilli.you can call me Ax.  
  
My name is Celibi. I require the information your grandson possesses. Celibi said.  
  
We took a vehicle to a settlement called New Bark Town. I entered Professor Elm's lab and wasn't impressed with the technology. I, then, picked up a small round ball and pressed the button. Out of it came a Bulbasaur. It wrapped a vine around my tail. It was happy to see me.  
  
"Looks like you've got your first Pokemon." Oak said.  
  
Actually, my first Pokemon morph was. I'll show you. I said.  
  
I morphed into Pikachu again. I looked over to Jake to see that he wasn't pleased with my decision.  
  
"Ax, I'd thought we'd keep that within the Animorphs." He said.  
  
I demorphed. Oak and Elm looked curious.  
  
"All of you can do this." Oak said.  
  
"Yah. We can become anything that is alive that has DNA. You name it, we can do it." Marco said in reply.  
  
We explained our situation to the two Professors.  
  
"You're going to need Pokemon. Ax, keep that Bulbasaur. Cassie, take Chancey. Marco, you'll have Charmander. Jake, take Pikachu. Rachel, take Cubone. Tobias, take Pidget." Oak said handing them the balls.  
  
We got our gear and left. 


	4. The Heist

Chapter 4 The Heist (Ax)  
  
We entered the next town and split up to gather supplies. I walked around the town to find it rather peaceful. Then, I heard a scream.  
  
"This is a hold-up! Don't anyone move!" A man with a red R on his shirt yelled.  
  
"It's Team Rocket." A boy exclaimed.  
  
Marco, that bank is being robbed. I said to my nearest friend.  
  
I walked into the bank. One of the members, a girl, turned to look at me.  
  
"What an interesting Pokemon. I'm going to enjoy stealing you! Go Psyduck!"  
  
On instinct, I hit the Pokeball back at its owner. It hit her in the side of her head and she collapsed onto the floor. Marco came into the bank in his gorilla morph.  
  
Ax, what happened? He asked.  
  
She called me a Pokemon. Then, she threw a Pokeball at me which I used my tailblade to hit it back to her. I replied. 


	5. Ax's Battle

Chapter 5 Ax's Battle (Tobias)  
  
I poured some food out for Pidgey in my human morph. The funny thing was that Pidgey nor the other Pokemon were shocked at our morphs.  
  
It's getting dark. We should set up camp soon. Ax said.  
  
We set up our camping gear and Cassie/Celibi seemed greatly involved in some book about Pokemon. I decided I'd better leave the two of them to themselves. I demorphed and found a nice Rattata. A screech escaped me as I flew towards my prey. Then, a net came out of nowhere and I was caught in it. A Meowth came and knocked me out before I could morph.  
  
(Ax)  
  
I grew concerned. Tobias shouldn't have been gone so long. Walking away from the camp, I heard Marco begin to talk.  
  
"Going to grind some grass."  
  
Yes. I'll be back soon. I lied not knowing how long I'd be.  
  
I went into a fast gallop and on the next clearing, I found Tobias in a cage surrounded by Team Rocket.  
  
Tobias, are you okay? I asked him.  
  
Ax-man, is that you? I feel awful. Tobias said questioning.  
  
I will attempt to free you. I replied back to him.  
  
Okay. I'll be waiting. Tobias answered.  
  
I began to morph into Charizard. My tail burst into flames and I grew taller. Before Team Rocket realized it, they'd been blown away and I, quickly, released Tobias. 


	6. Jenny Surprise!

Chapter 6 Jenny Surprise! (Ax)  
  
We had just entered Goldenrod City. I was walking point, as Prince Jake called it, keeping my guard up. Cassie/Celibi seemed to be locked in an internal debate with themselves. I was about to ask them what they were debating when Marco tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"You don't think there are more Yeerks left alive, do you?" Marco asked.  
  
The expression on Marco's face puzzled me.  
  
What do you mean? I asked.  
  
"Ever since that last Yeerk encounter, I've been on edge. I feel like at every turn, some Yeerk controlled alien is going to jump out and try to kill us." Marco said. "Maybe, I'm just being paranoid, but so far, things have been a little too easy for us. I hope this feeling is wrong."  
  
So do I. I said as I turned the corner to be facing an Officer Jenny holding a familiar weapon.  
  
It was a Dracon Beam Rifle.  
  
(Cassie/Celibi)  
  
Celibi used my arms to throw Chansey's Pokeball out and I called her out of it. The Pokemon came out and immediately, slapped the weapon out of the Controller's hands. Before the healing Pokemon could react, three more Dracon Beams struck the eggshell.  
  
TWSSSSEEEEWWWW!  
  
TWSSSSEEEEWWWW!  
  
TWSSSSEEEEWWWW!  
  
The Pokemon began to glow. I was afraid that she was killed.  
  
No, she wasn't. Celibi said.  
  
"Blissey!" Chansey yelled.  
  
Celibi was right. Chansey had evolved into Blissey. Blissey charged towards the other three Controllers and used Egg Bomb to knock them out. The first Jenny-Controller pointed her Dracon Rifle at Blissey. She was about to fire when Ax's Bulbasaur used its Vine Whip and snatched it away. Another Vine Whip wrapped around her.  
  
"Visser One will have your heads, ANIMORPHS!" She yelled.  
  
We knocked them out and tied them up. We knew we would have to save this world, too. 


	7. Dratini's Rescue

Chapter 7 Dratini's Rescue (Marco)  
  
I was actually talked into going into the Safari Zone. I can't believe they conned me into doing this, so I decided to make the most of it and started fishing. So far, I caught a Psyduck and a Slowpoke. My line was already cast again when I heard a sound.  
  
"Dratini! Dratini!"  
  
It was something in trouble and though it would cost me steps, I had to help it. When I got there, I saw a group of Dratinis being attacked by a Hork-Bajir. I began to pelt it with stones. When I saw Rachel complying to these rules, I knew I did good. Finally after being pelted with hundred or so rocks, it left and a couple of Dratinis came over to us. One wrapped its body around my leg while one knocked Rachel to the ground. I opened a Safari Ball and it willingly went inside it while the other Dratini was making me laugh. It was standing on top of Rachel, moving its head back and forth.  
  
"Dra-ti-ni! Drat-ti-ni!" It proclaimed to everyone.  
  
Rachel captured it and we were called out of the zone. I told Jake, Tobias, and Cassie/Celibi the story.  
  
"So you captured it easily while the other one knocked Rachel to the ground!" Jake laughed.  
  
This is too rich! The warrior princess being knocked down by that! Tobias cackled with his avian body flapping its wings against the ground on its back.  
  
"MARCO!" Rachel ran after me. 


	8. The Assault On The Yeerk Pool

***I don't own Animorphs or Pokemon****  
  
***Author's Note: I'm sorry about this long period of no new chapters. My school took away my computer privileges till the tenth of January. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy.**************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Assault on The Yeerk Pool  
  
(Jake)  
  
I was leading everyone through an area of Viridian Forest when I saw it. The Yeerks had constructed a Yeerk Pool here and had been infesting new trainers as they came through here on their Pokemon journeys.  
  
"Looks like Visser One decided to drop the Hork-Bajir and trade up to Charizards." Marco said.  
  
It was an accurate observation. We watched the infestation pier as Charizards calmly walked up to it and bent down to let the Yeerk slugs out of their ears. When a Charizard was un-infested, it was herded back into cages. The Yeerks had made Controllers of humans, Pikachus, Charizards, Pidgeots, and a Metapod for some reason. At least, that was all we could see. I turned to see Cassie/Celibi with a look on their face that yelled anger.  
  
We have to destroy this vile encampment. Celibi said.  
  
We will. Before the day dawns, this pool will be rubble. Ax told her.  
  
"Everyone, battle morphs." I said as a Human-Controller turned and saw us.  
  
"ANIMORPHS!" She yelled.  
  
(Rachel)  
  
I knew one thing. My favorite battle morph, the grizzly bear, wasn't going to do any good against something that could breathe fire. However, fire never likes water. I focused on the Blastoise DNA that was inside me and the morph began. Now, I should remind you. Morphing isn't an exact science except in the two hour time limit. The first thing to form was the Blastoise's Hydro Pumps. You know, those two pipe things on its shoulders. Those two pipes were heavy and put me down on all fours as my arms and legs began to bulk up into thick turtle legs. My shell began to form at the same time as my head began to mutate. Finally, I finished the morph and began to see into this Pokemon's mind. I turned its massive hear to see my friends. Jake morphed into a Heracross he had picked up earlier from Ash. Cassie became the Articuno and Tobias became Mew. Marco became Venusaur and Ax morphed into Charizard. The Blastoise mind was ready when I spun with me in the shell into a group of Charizard-Controllers. I saw Cassie/Celibi fly up into the air and eye the Yeerk Pool. If I could have smiled in this morph, I would have. I knew what she was going to do.  
  
(Cassie/Celibi)  
  
Cassie, I believe we should freeze the pool. Celibi said to me.  
  
Celibi, a Yeerk Pool is quite hot. How cold is an Ice Beam attack? I asked.  
  
If I shunt my own power into the blast, we could reach absolute zero. Yeerkscicles, anyone? Celibi said a joke that Marco would probably say.  
  
Let's do it! Ice Beam Attack! I yelled.  
  
I fired a white beam from my beak and it hit the Yeerk Pool. The Articuno mind knew that it was under the control of a human and another Pokemon. It craved the power and I let it loose. In a fraction of a second, Celibi and I froze the Yeerk Pool and killed a lot of Yeerks in the attack. I saw five Jynx-Controllers pull out Dracon Beam Rifles and pointed them towards me.  
  
"Fire at will!" One of them yelled.  
  
TSSSEEEEWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEWWW!  
  
The Jynx-Controllers fired at me and I dodged the blasts with ease. I let loose another Ice Beam Attack, but at normal power. It froze the Controllers and the Dracon Beams stopped firing. I saw too many Pokemon- Controllers that I wondered how Jake and the others were doing.  
  
(Jake)  
  
"HERACRO!" I yelled.  
  
My horn rammed into the stomach of a Taxxon-Controller. I never liked killing Taxxons. They're too easy to kill and too messy. Quickly, I shook of the alien blood before the other Taxxon-Controllers would try to eat their fallen comrade. My Heracross mind wasn't enjoying this battle. All it wanted to do was to break into the side of a tree and lick up some sweet tree sap.  
  
Jake! Get these guys off of me! Marco yelled. Macro was trying to Razor-Leaf a swarm of Scythers. I didn't know if they were controlled or not though. I watched the Scythers's movements. They were perfect. These nine Pokemon moved as one.  
  
Ax! Do you see those Scythers? I called over to Ax.  
  
Yes, Prince Jake. He replied.  
  
Demorph and tell me how many you see. I ordered the Andalite.  
  
I saw Ax hide and I saw a portion of him demorphing.  
  
I see three Scythers. Where did the other six go? Ax asked.  
  
Okay, Ax. Remorph. Marco! These Scythers are using Double-Team! Razor Leaf the middle Scythers! I called out.  
  
I saw Marco send of enough leaves that would make a gardener pack up and leave. The Scythers couldn't hand the direct attack and fainted. Then, I saw the Abomination and he saw me.  
  
(Ax)  
  
Greetings, Animorphs! Let me introduce a morph I recently acquired. Visser One said beginning to morph.  
  
Visser One morphed into a large white bird. It had blue feather-like protrusions along its neck.  
  
Lugia! How'd he get Lugia! Tobias yelled.  
  
We captured this bird while in flight. I found its power impressive so I acquired its DNA. Visser One said unleashing one of the bird's attacks.  
  
Tobias! How do you defeat Lugia? Prince Jake asked Tobias.  
  
In the second movie, Lugia could be defeated by Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. The three birds were working together. Tobias said.  
  
Cassie and Celibi, think you can get them here? Prince Jake asked them.  
  
I can try. Celibi said.  
  
We'll try, Jake. Cassie said.  
  
The rest of us, let's see if we can slow him down. Jake said. LET'S DO IT! Rachel yelled as she began to Hydro-Pump Visser One.  
  
(Marco)  
  
WHY AM I DOING THIS?! I yelled to myself.  
  
I charged up my Solar Beam and fired. The blast caught Visser One in the head and he didn't look too happy about being shot at. He fired an energy blast which almost knocked me out.  
  
They're coming. Rachel, Ax, Marco, and Tobias, you'll acquire them. I know Marco didn't acquire Articuno while he could have. Celibi said.  
  
Was it my fault Nurse Joy was hot? I asked the disembodied Pokemon.  
  
Focus on the battle. Celibi, tell us when they get here. Jake said.  
  
Okay. Celibi replied.  
  
I sent Razor Leaves into this pseudo-Lugia's wings and the bird didn't even flinch. I didn't know if we'd make it.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I couldn't believe I was making more of a difference in this battle than the others were. Usually, my hawk morph sucked in battle. This Mew morph was something else. I liked it. It was a lot more agile than the hawk and was more playful. This made it easier to control. That didn't mean it wasn't intelligent. Some of the things the Mew mind came up with made me feel a feeling of awe at the profound nature of it. No wonder these creatures seemed more intelligent than Earth animals. The only reason why they hadn't built any forms of technology was that they saw no need for it. They lived a very good life. They reminded me of Hork-Bajir. Even though there were many different species of Pokemon and only one species of Hork- Bajir, a person who'd experienced both species could understand the similarities. Both the Hork-Bajir and Pokemon had limited intelligence except for a few seers that may come about. That was the only way I could think of it.  
  
Are you afraid, Animorphs? Are you afraid of me? Visser One asked attacking us again.  
  
Somewhat, Visser One. I almost blurted out.  
  
A short distance away, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos landed. Immediately, I flew and landed. There, I demorphed into my red tail hawk form. Cassie/Celibi was there in Articuno morph.  
  
Marco, acquire Articuno. Rachel, acquire Moltres. Ax, acquire Zapdos. Tobias, acquire anyone of them. Celibi said.  
  
Both Rachel and I acquired Moltres. After acquiring them, the three legendary birds flew off. Zapdos gave off bright bolts of lightning.  
  
"What did he just say?" Rachel asked.  
  
Good luck to you, Celibi. Celibi translated.  
  
I began the morph and suppressed the animal instincts as long as I could. As I turned to look around, Rachel was pecking at Marco. Marco couldn't handle it. He was on his back, trying to shield his eyes from Rachel's relentless pecking with his wings. I almost laughed.  
  
Get her off of me! She lost control! Marco exclaimed.  
  
Rachel! I said.  
  
Suddenly, Rachel stopped pecking at him.  
  
What? Did I lose control? She asked.  
  
You don't remember pecking Marco. Celibi said.  
  
I think I would. Now, let's go kick Visser One's Lugia morph's butt. She said.  
  
We flew into the air and began to fire at Visser One. The Visser threw up a barrier, but I knew he couldn't hold it for long. Not with five legendary bird morphs were firing at him. Jake got away from the battle and began to demorph. I knew that he would be morphing into Articuno and we'd have a Visser Pop. Visser One dodged and we followed him with great ease. These legendary birds were powerful and I knew some of what Lugia could do. He was a water bird. In a forest, that was kind of a useless gift unless we were near the ocean. After fifty-five minutes of this assault, we had Visser One on the run. His morph was injured and he knew it. He also knew that he was close to his two-hour deadline. Another thing he knew was that we were all in very fresh morphs. If we could keep this going for another twenty-three minutes, Visser One would become what I was. A nothlit. We were having a lot of fun chasing him around. Rachel was laughing.  
  
Not so powerful now, are you, Visser? She laughed as she fired at him  
  
The Blade Ship decided to rain on our parade.  
  
RUN! Marco yelled.  
  
Everyone agreed and we fled. When we landed near Mount Silver, we demorphed and Cassie/Celibi seemed pleased.  
  
So this is what you use to do in your world. Celibi commented. 


	9. The Beginning Of The End

*************I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR POKEMON**************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Beginning Of The End  
  
(Ax)  
  
We had learned from a Nurse Joy we liberated from Yeerk control that Visser One's base was somewhere near Goldenrod City and we immediately set out for the location. Morphing Pidgeots, we flew at supersonic speed and landed near the location.  
  
Gee, thirty Bug Fighters, two Blade Ships, Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and Pokemon. I wonder what this could be. Marco said almost laughing.  
  
Does anyone know how we're going to get in? Prince Jake asked.  
  
I could see if Mew Two and Mew would bring the genetically engineered Pokemon they have with them for a distraction. Celibi said.  
  
Why not? It might work. Tobias said.  
  
Do it. He told her.  
  
We demorphed and waited for our little diversion. Marco grew rather nervous.  
  
"Okay, when are they going to get here?" Marco asked Celibi again.  
  
Not long now, Marco. Cool your jets. Celibi said.  
  
"Great, the ghost is giving me orders." Marco joked.  
  
Mew Two and his Pokemon friends came and provided us the distraction we needed to morph into cockroaches and get inside the complex. Approximately one hour and fifty minutes left, we were scurrying on the floor.  
  
Prince Jake, we have ten minutes left. I informed him.  
  
Okay, let's find a place to demorph. Prince Jake said to everyone.  
  
Hopefully, not in Charizard Corner. Marco said.  
  
That isn't a good joke, Marco. Celibi said.  
  
Com'n, did you leave your sense of humor in your other body? Marco said jokingly. That isn't funny, Marco. Now, can we please find a place to demorph. Celibi said.  
  
We found a place to demorph and morphed into Charizards. All of us filed behind another group of Pokemon and we followed them.  
  
(Marco)  
  
I'm going to die and I haven't even had children yet. I whined.  
  
Well, that answers a few questions. Rachel said turning what I had said around on me.  
  
We walked further into the complex to find out that the group of Charizards were on guard duty. Quickly, we knocked out the Charizard-Controllers and walked into the chamber. It was a laboratory filled with Yeerk technology. Pokemon were on dissection tables. I saw a Pikachu cut open like a cadaver being picked over by a coroner. I wish that Ax wasn't describing the instruments that were being used on these poor creatures.  
  
Dracon Beam Scalpel, it can be set by species. The setting won't hurt other species if it is used on them. It's curious why the Yeerks haven't done that when attacking the Andalites. A Kaldarin Isskey. It's essentially what humans refer to as a corkscrew. The design is the same. The Kaldarin people use it to drain fluids from their Telnar sacs. The corkscrew design is essential because the Telnar sacs can only be drained in such a manner. Ax said in a tone that everyone could tell that he was disgusted at the way the Yeerks were treating these magnificent creatures.  
  
Aximili, would you be quiet? Celibi asked. I must mourn this. Visser One will pay for what he has done to them.  
  
Ax stopped explaining this gruesome display as we demorphed and searched this butcher shop. What they had done to these innocent creatures made me quiver. I saw in a large bin, the carcasses of the Pokemon they'd already studied, that was marked as Taxxon fodder. As I gazed over the remains, I wondered how many trainers had the Yeerks captured and allowed the loyal Pokemon to be vivisected in front of them. How many enslaved trainers were screaming within minds that they no longer controlled as their beloved friends were slaughtered right in front of them while the Yeerk that controlled them laughed. We heard the door open and we hid.  
  
"Let me go! Pikachu!" I heard Ash's voice yell.  
  
"Quiet, human. Visser Two has an interest in your Pokemon. Now, get moving." Another voice said.  
  
I heard commotion and someone falling to the floor. An Andalite hoof stood by the fallen human-Controller and we got out of our hiding spots.  
  
"Thanks Ax, what's going on?" Ash asked.  
  
"We think that Celibi's body might be here. That's why we are here. Anyway, you'd probably better stick with us till we get out of here." I told them.  
  
(Cassie/Celibi)  
  
We walked in morph towards another chamber which was filled with controllers. Ax found us a place where no controllers were sitting and we waited.  
  
"Visser Two will now speak." Professor Oak said.  
  
"Professor Oak's a controller. Oh no." Ash said.  
  
"Pika-pi..." Pikachu said quietly.  
  
"Ash, don't worry. It could be worse, Casey could be Visser Two." Misty joked to lighten the mood.  
  
Misty must have been predicting the future for a girl came up to the podium that was identified as Casey.  
  
"We are at the beginning of a new Yeerk Empire. One that will crush the Andalite scum that have taken the home world from us. One that will be able to take the only race that was able to defeat us. The humans. We will break through the dimensional walls of this universe with our might and take both universes in the greater glory of the Yeerks. Visser One shall lead us to victory over the Andalites. I will rejoice when I drink their blood." Visser Two proclaimed.  
  
Kind of blood thirsty, ain't she? Marco joked.  
  
We can not allow them win. Jake said. We have to stop them.  
  
"We will break through with the Pokemon of Time, Celibi." Visser Two said unveiling a tube which held Celibi's body.  
  
Everyone, ATTACK! Jake yelled.  
  
We flew on to the stage. Marco was in gorilla morph and took the podium. He held up his gorilla hands with both displaying a peace sign.  
  
I am not a crook. Marco said in his best Nixon impersonation.  
  
Marco, demorph and remorph into a Pokemon! Rachel yelled as she blasted a group of Charizards with her Hydro Pumps.  
  
Ax released Celibi's body which I knelt down beside. I placed my hand on her body's head and I felt dizzy.  
  
(Cassie)  
  
I looked out with eyes that were not my own towards my Scyther morph. I could guess what had just happened.  
  
I botched it... Celibi whined.  
  
YOU BOTCHED IT! I yelled. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE QUEEN OF THIS SORT OF THING! HOW COULD YOU BOTCH IT?  
  
I've never done this before. Celibi replied. Please don't yell at me.   
  
[pic] Okay, we'd better tell Jake. I said.  
  
Jake, I botched it. Celibi said.  
  
What do you mean?! Jake asked surprised.  
  
I got into her body and she's still in mine. I said.  
  
Let's get out of here! Jake yelled to the others.  
  
Everyone gathered around me and I figured out how to use Teleport. We vanished from the Yeerk filled complex with one additional passenger. Visser Two was with us. Quickly, we tied her up and began to starve the Yeerk.  
  
How long do I have to be in your body? I asked.  
  
"I don't know." Celibi replied.  
  
"This is just weird, Celibi's speaking with her voice in your body and visa versa. This seems wrong." Marco said.  
  
"Yah, I hope we can get you out of Ellimist mode soon." Rachel said.  
  
I hope so too. I said. 


	10. The Way Of The Warrior

************* I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR POKEMON************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Way Of The Warrior  
  
(Cassie)  
  
In my time with the Animorphs, I have been a Controller, have had an alien intelligence control my body with me in it and became several varieties of animals. Nothing can prepare you for when you're not in control of your own body but in control of someone else's body. Celibi was trying hard for forgiveness.  
  
"Cassie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Celibi said speaking from my mouth.  
  
I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of this again, Celibi. How long will it be before we can attempt another transfer? I asked.  
  
"Depending on my level of activity, it could be month or a year. I really don't known." Celibi said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
We were walking just outside Goldenrod City. A girl was watching a Red Gyrados swim around and I stood there in awe of this sea creature's beauty. I could've stood there for hours had it not been for what happened next.  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
Bug Fighters swooped in from out of nowhere and began firing their crimson Dracon Beams at us. We ran like Wile E. Coyote after the Road Runner.  
  
Great, is this how its going to end for the Animorphs? Stuck in a parallel universe with one of us trapped in a Pokemon's body and us killed by Dracon Beams? Tobias yelled to no one.  
  
Apparently, it wasn't how we were going to end. I swivelled around to see one of the Red Gyrados's Hyper Beam attacks go through the air and disintegrate the lead Bug Fighter. The girl who was watching the Gyrados.  
  
"Nekra! We were trying for stealth. Not to go charging in with all guns a- blazing!" The girl yelled at the Red Gyrados.  
  
Don't use that tone of voice on me, Sumi! Nekra yelled back at her. I don't think they wanted to be Dracon Beamed to death.  
  
"Wait a minute, did that Gyrados just use thought-speech?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Not to be a party pooper, but let's get out of here." Marco said.  
  
"Nekra, can you cover us while we morph?" The girl asked.  
  
Sure, love to. Nekra said giving us a nod.  
  
"We'd better go dolphin." Jake said.  
  
Great, we're being chased by Bug Fighters in a world where your pet bird is big enough to go Mach 3 and Jake wants us to go dolphin. Tobias said.  
  
"Exactly what I was going to say, bird-boy." Marco said.  
  
"Tobias, if you become another Marco, I'll eat myself." Rachel joked to the bird.  
  
Sumi's hand brushed her red hair out of her eyes. "Look, Bug Fighters. I don't think you have any time to argue. Morph already!"  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I know Jake told us to morph into dolphins, but I focused on my Vaporeon morph. My feathers were the first thing to change as their color went form brown to Vaporeon blue. My body slimmed out and I had this strange sensation to play. It was like a dolphin.  
  
Great, didn't know it was a like a dolphin. I said.  
  
I told you to go dolphin, Tobias. Jake scolded me.  
  
Jake, we're currently in a world where the family dog could burn you to ashes. I think I'm going to stay in Vaporeon morph for a while. Tobias said.  
  
What was really on my mind was something that could be saved for later. I wanted to know how these two Pokemon trainers could morph. Were there more Andalites here? If so, where were they? Finally, we arrived in an underground cave that opened up into the river. Everyone demorphed and Cassie flew in and exhaled. Man, am I glad you have a great lung capacity. Cassie said.  
  
We demorphed and Rachel walked over to Nekra, a.k.a the former Red Gyrados.  
  
"Okay, now tell us how you got the morphing power!" Rachel demanded.  
  
TTSSAAPP!!  
  
An Andalite Shredder struck the ground near Rachel's feet. We turned to see an Andalite that we'd remember for the rest of our lives.  
  
From my brother. I am War-Prince Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. The Andalite said.  
  
I turned to see Ax was as astonished as I was.  
  
(Celibi)  
  
"And who is Elfangor exactly?" I asked.  
  
Celibi, in my universe, Elfangor was the one who originally gave us our morphing ability. Cassie said privately to me.  
  
My brother's alive? Ax asked in disbelief.  
  
"Ax, chill." Marco said. "This is only a mirror of Elfangor. He may not be the brother that you remember."  
  
The Johto Animorphs explained their war with the Yeerks as did the Earth Animorphs. Apparently, Ax was the Andalite that gave them the power to morph and not Elfangor. Elfangor was found wounded with two other Andalites. They brought them back to health and continued the fight. However, the morphing power for this universe was not two hours for the Animorphs. It was eight hours. 


	11. The Pokemon Strike Back Or General Pikac...

****I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR POKEMON***********************************  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
The Pokemon Strike Back or General Pikachu and the Pokemon Brigade  
  
(Pikachu)  
  
I woke up to see Ash was still asleep and I began to worry about his safety. What would happen if the Animorphs were unable to defeat these things called Yeerks? Would Ash be infested by one of those slimy slugs? Would he be killed? Tears began to well up in my eyes as the thoughts of Ash being a prisoner within his own body and being tortured by some cruel and merciless slug that's wrapped around his brain. Finally, the answer came to me in a flash. No longer would I stay here, doing nothing. Now, I would fight. As I gave Ash a small hug to say good-bye, I noticed someone getting out of their pokeball. Quickly, I tackled the mysterious assailant to find out it was Psyduck.  
  
"Psyduck, what are you doing up?" I asked him in a whisper.  
  
"I'm trying to prevent you from making a mistake." Psyduck said scolding me.  
  
"Listen, I can't stand by while Ash is steps closer to infestation every day." I said to him. "So, if you want to try to stop me; give it your best shot."  
  
"Not without me, you're not."A voice said from the darkness.  
  
"Or me." Another voice said.  
  
Two figures came out of the darkness. One of them was a friend now for three years, Ash's Charizard. The other Poke mon was Hindama, Sumi's Magmar.  
  
"Great!" Psyduck exclaimed, then noticed Misty shifting position. "This is a human matter. Not a Pokemon matter. We should wait and see what happens."  
  
Hindama had a look of disbelief on his face. "You idiot! Don't you realize what's happening here? The Yeerks can infest us as easily as they can infest us as easily as they can the humans. I remember this one mission when Sumi had fallen into the Yeerk Pool. Even now, I regret ever finding out about that pool. We had gotten her out of the Pool, but a single Yeerk slug had gotten into her head. Piko was the first one of to notice any difference in her. Then , the fight began. Every time that slug would use her body to morph, I'd fight her. The last time we'd fought, I nearly killed her. So, if there is anything I can do to end their reign of terror, you can find me at your side, Pikachu."  
  
"What about you, Charizard?" Psyduck asked trying to make the great dragon not go along with the plan. "Why are you going?"  
  
"Ash would probably have my hide for a suitcase if anything happened to Pikachu. That's why I'm going." Charizard said.  
  
"When did this become a Pokemon matter?" Psyduck asked.  
  
"When a Scyther-Controller pointed a Dracon Beam Rifle at Ash." I replied. "That's when it became my problem."  
  
The three of us headed out of the cave and I had the distinct feeling that we were being watched. I turned to see Cassie perched outside the cave.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the disembodied human." I said to her.  
  
I may not have been in Celibi's body long, but I can use all of her abilities. Cassie said to us. Where are you going?  
  
"We have to fight. Will you tell them that?" I asked.  
  
I will do what I can. Cassie said.  
  
We walked away from the cave to a Pokemon gathering site where we would try to form the army. I stood up on a rock.  
  
"Now, listen to me fellow Pokemon! We have come to give you a warning. The Yeerks are coming! They will infest us all unless we fight back! Who's with me?!" I yelled.  
  
All of the Pokemon there seemed frightened by my words. I thought I would fail in my attempt to sway them until a Magikarp who heard my words turned towards me.  
  
"I'm with you, Pikachu!" The Magikarp yelled. "I may be one of the weakest Pokemon here but I will fight with you."  
  
"Everyone, look at that Pokemon. He's showing the courage to fight and he's the weakest one among you. If he's willing to fight the Yeerks, why aren't you?" I asked them.  
  
Soon, I had my army and I began to plan out this war. We began to attack small Yeerk installations and at one of them, I found this miniature Army General's uniform. For some reason, it had a corn-cob pipe and a riding crop. So as a joke to start off with, I began to wear it until the other Pokemon thought I looked serious. Then, I kept it on.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This suit is suppose to look like a General MacArthur type look on Pikachu. Come on, it's going to be cute if Pikachu has a corn-cob pipe, sunglasses, a general's outfit on, and a riding crop. Back to the story.  
  
"Com'n, let go of me you morons!" I heard Meowth yell.  
  
I turned in that direction to see Meowth being held by two of my SSS members(Scyther Special Squad). SSS was one of my special forces teams and you had to by a Scyther or a Scizor to even by considered a member. I motioned for them to let him go.  
  
"Now, what's this about, Meowth?" I asked him.  
  
"I heard through the Pokeberry vine that you were starting up some kind of Pokemon military and I thought that I'd make the perfect soldier so I decided to try to find you guys so that I could enlist, but these two idiots attacked me and then grabbed me and dragged me off and I thought I was going to get it until I saw that you were actually the one in command and that made me feel better." Meowth said rapidly.  
  
I whacked him in his right ear with my riding crop.  
  
"What was that for?!" Meowth asked in pain.  
  
"Could you slow that down and use more than an eighty-two word run on sentence?" I asked him.  
  
"Simple, I want to enlist." Meowth said.  
  
"Aren't Jesse and James infested?" I asked curious.  
  
"Are you kidding? Those two have a collective I.Q. of two. No Yeerk in their right mind would infest those two buffoons." Meowth said.  
  
I motioned to a Growlithe lieutenant.  
  
"Sure you can enlist. Lieutenant, would you please escort this lieutenant to Colonel Hindama and tell the Colonel that he should pay "special" attention to this Pokemon." I said.  
  
(Four days later)  
  
I walked over to Pokemon Intelligence, our version of the CIA, and saw the Director. The Director, obviously, had to be an Alakazam.  
  
"Anything new?" I asked the Alakazam.  
  
"One of our platoons ran into a few Hork-Bajir Controllers. They managed to destroy most of their Bug Fighters while on the ground and captured the Hork-Bajir. We're proceeding to starve the Yeerks in order to free the hosts." Director Alakazam said. "One managed to get off the ground but a Level 86 Pidgeot was able to Razor Wing it out of existence."  
  
"Has the evidence of our attack been destroyed?" I asked. "Already had the Sixth Gyrados Force Hyper Beam the destroyed Bug Fighters and had the First Blastoise Division put out the flames. The Seven Bulbasaur Brigade has already replanted the area as if nothing has happened." Director Alakazam said proudly. "Those slugs never knew what hit them."  
  
"Better get a few Scythers to slice off a lot of bark for the Hork-Bajir." I said.  
  
"Bark?" Director Alakazam asked wondering what I meant by that.  
  
"Hork-Bajir are herbivores. You might not believe this but those blades on them aren't meant for killing. They're meant for slicing bark off of trees. Plus, they're one of the gentlest creatures you could have as a friend."I said to the astounded Pokemon.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Director Alakazam asked.  
  
"I was informed of this by humans from another reality and..." I began to say until Colonel Charizard(Ash's Charizard) rushed over to me.  
  
"We have trouble. The Yeerks have found us. They'll be here in four hours." Colonel Charizard said.  
  
"Rally the troops." I said.  
  
In twenty minutes, my army was ready. We waited for them and the Yeerks attacked in full force. Ten Blade ships and hundreds of Bug Fighters began the assault and I told the Venusaurs to hammer them with Razor Leaf. A storm of razor-sharp leaves tore through the Yeerk vessels like tissue paper, destroying the invaders. A hundred Venusaurs Vine whipped a Blade Ship and dragged it down to the ground. Two SSS squads went into the ship and took it over. We moved into to another location where the Animorphs could get a hold of it.  
  
(Rachel)  
  
"PIKACHU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ash yelled.  
  
I already told you, Ash, thirty-nine thousand eight-hundred and fifty-three times already. Pikachu went off to fight the Yeerks. Cassie said to the trainer.  
  
"But he can't. He could get hurt." Ash said.  
  
"So could you, Ash." Misty replied to him. "Pikachu probably did this to try to save you from them."  
  
I turned my gaze over to Elfangor who was staring over the area. It was hard to make myself know that this wasn't my Elfangor, the one who gave me the morphing power. Technically, he is that too since we used the "Johto" morphing cube which extended our morphing power up to ten hours, according to Ax, Elfangor, Graniope, and Trenica. Personally, I would rather stick with that eight-hour deadline. Andalite theories have been wrong before.  
  
I see a Charizard in the distance, Ash. Elfangor said. It's markings identify it as yours.  
  
Ash turned to his attention towards the sky to see his Charizard swooping down to meet them. Hindama, Pikachu and Meowth were with them. I thought Pikachu was kind of cute in his General MacArthur outfit on.  
  
"Pikachu's kind of cute in that costume." Misty said.  
  
What? Of course he's cute. Is your brain water-soluble? I thought.  
  
You're right. Cassie said to me.  
  
Pikachu ran over to Ash.  
  
"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.  
  
The trainer and his starter Pokemon hugged until Meowth decided to interrupt. "Not that I don't mind this touching reunion but we have bigger problems in this little war of ours." Meowth said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sumi asked.  
  
"Isn't it simple?" Nekra asked. "We're going to be frying Yeerk tomorrow."  
  
I had already decided that I liked Nekra.  
  
"If you'd all morph or pull out a flying Pokemon, we'll show you what we mean by trouble. One thing is for sure, you Andalites might like having a ship." Meowth continued.  
  
What kind of ship did you find? Trenica asked.  
  
"Well, my pretty Andalite. We found, no, downed is a better word. We downed a Yeerk Blade Ship, formerly owned by a Visser Three." Meowth said. "I was surprised that a single Pay Day attack killed him. Not half as surprised as that Bulbasaur had been. Right, Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu, Hindama, Meowth, and Charizard began to laugh. When they stopped laughing, we morphed or used flying Pokemon to follow Ash's Charizard to a secret cavern in Kanto. We walked to a chamber where an Alakazam had set up a large monitor. Everyone in morph demorphed and sat down for the briefing. An image of a Pokemon in a tank appeared on the monitor.  
  
"According to the data that we were able to recover, the Yeerks had extracted DNA from Celibi's body. Combining that DNA with Mew, Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Entei, Suicune, Mr. Mime, Alakazam, Hork-Bajir, and Andalite, they managed to create a Pokemon of unimaginable power. According to the records, Visser One will transfer out of his Andalite host and go into this Pokemon which they have dubbed Pendibi. If this Pokemon is completed, then the Yeerks will be unstoppable." Meowth said to us giving us bad news.  
  
Do you have some kind of plan in order to destroy it? Elfangor asked.  
  
"Yes, we do." Meowth said. 


End file.
